


Wheels (Sequel To Switched Positions)

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy takes Johnny on vacation, where they have some fun on a Ferris wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels (Sequel To Switched Positions)

Johnny’s POV:

I grumbled, hands deep in my pants pockets, as I stared at the random paintings on the walls. What the hell kind of paintings were these? The painting of the toilet I was staring out was wrong. The perspective of the toilet was completely wrong in comparison to the perspective of the walls. Not to mention the fact that the background was a disgusting yellow whilst the toilet itself was brown. Fucking. Brown. What a gross colour for a toilet. Who the hell even had brown toilets? Willy Wanker? Wonka, I mean Wonka. Of course I mean Wonka. Pfffft.  
“Who paints an outhouse? Jeez,” Jimmy grumbled. I glanced up at him from the corner of my eye to find that he looked even more bored than I felt. He also looked somewhat more confused than I was feeling too.  
“Apparently John Bratby does,” I replied, reading the little label beneath the picture frame. He snorted and I had to refrain myself from giggling at his reaction.  
Jimmy was a good guy. Kind, loving, caring, selfless, cheerful, sexy, godly, a beast in bed. Just thinking about how amazing he was in the sack made me shiver with excitement. He made me feel so special. So loved. He also made me feel delirious with pleasure. There was nothing he couldn’t do. It was like he was made for sex. Was that even possible? If it was then he was definitely created for that purpose. Oh man did I want him. I wanted him to completely surround me. Fill me.  
Possess me.  
I blushed deeply when I felt myself go semi-hard, praying to every god I knew of that Jimmy didn’t notice and start teasing me. I had to admit, though, that the thought of engaging in that sort of thing in public excited me. What sort of naughtiness would we be able to get away with in public? The image of him fucking me in the gallery’s disabled toilet with other people outside and able to hear us made my cock stir a little and I removed my jacket to hold it casually in front of my crotch. I did it casually so as not to arouse suspicion but quite frankly I felt like they all knew what was going on down below regardless of whether I covered it up or not. Unfortunately, Jimmy noticed too. Hand ghosting against the exposed skin of my arm, he bent down to whisper into my ear.  
“If I’d known that bringing you to an art gallery would inspire this sort of reaction in you then I would have done it sooner.” His digits flittering briefly over my arm caused a shudder of delight to run down my spine.  
“It’s not the art gallery. It’s you,” I murmured in response. He chuckled and his hand moved from my arm to the base of my back.  
“Maybe we should sort out your little problem, hm? Maybe I could pull you off to a secluded area and jerk you off,” he suggested. I turned a deep crimson and, tilting my head up at him, opened my eyes. He quirked a suggestive eyebrow which affected my dick considerably. Damn it Jimmy!  
“Don’t say things like that if you’re not going to do it,” I said. He spoke into my ear once more and what he said made my eyes widen almost to the size of dinner plates.  
“Maybe I’ll pull you over to that little corner over there and plaster myself to your back as I sneak my hand beneath your jacket and dip it into your pants. I’d caress your thick, hard cock slowly whilst you fight to stop yourself from rocking into my hand. My thumb would rub your swollen head and you’d arch your back helplessly as I made you cum. Right. In. That. Corner.”  
“Jesus, fuck,” I groaned as gently as I could but some people still turned their heads to stare at us. Jimmy affectionately kissed my temple and walked me over to the next exhibit. Thankfully there wasn’t anyone in this particular part of the gallery other than the security guards stationed at each corner of the room. This particular exhibit was home to bronze sculptures of a variety of shape and sizes. I half-expected him to do exactly what he’d said he wanted to do to me no more than two minutes ago but instead he simply stood close to me.  
We gradually circulated the room, observing the different artworks, and my manhood eventually softened once more. I accidentally let out a sigh of relief and jumped when Jimmy tapped my ass. Thankfully that was all he did but I had the feeling that he still had something planned. 

***

“This is the life, huh?” Jimmy sighed happily as he led me down the sunlit street, his arm around me. I smiled and leaned my head against him.  
“Yep,” I answered simply. He kissed the top of my head.  
“No band responsibilities. No band members to tease us,” he continued. As much as I missed the others, I had to agree that it was nicer without them being here with us. They’d probably pester us like crazy when we got home but that didn’t bother me at the moment. I was more focussed on my boyfriend and the amazing vacation he’d brought me on. I didn’t know what I’d done to be spoilt like I was but I wasn’t about to complain. I was more than prepared to do the same thing for him some day. Hopefully that day would be soon. I enjoyed being alone with him like this.  
After a few minutes, we arrived at a funfair. I instantly ran away from Jimmy and towards the nu7merous stalls the fair had to offer. Ever since I was a kid I’d loved these things. I especially loved the big Ferris wheel. The views from up there were always fantastic. You’d be able to see the whole fair from in that little pod up at the top of the wheel. The only thing that beat the rush of adrenalin I got up there was the feeling I got when Jimmy made love to me. Nothing could ever beat that feeling.  
I glanced around and finally found the Ferris wheel. I dragged Jimmy over to it once he’d caught up with me and he got us two tickets to go on it. Whilst we waited to get on, he whispered something into the ear of the guy running the ride and he nodded before Jimmy gave him some extra cash. My boyfriend returned to my side just before we were allowed on the ride. Surprisingly there was nobody else in line so as soon as we were in our little pod we set off.  
“Are you ready babe?” he purred into my ear. I gazed at him over my shoulder and squeaked when he grabbed me. His lips sealed themselves over my own in a smouldering kiss that instantly had me hardening in my pants. He straddled me, his tongue sliding into my mouth. It rubbed against mine as his hands snuck up my shirt. He teasingly tugged my taut nipples and rocked his hips deliciously against me. The friction it caused against my erection made me moan into his mouth. I allowed my hands to tangle into his hair and pulled at the silken strands when he ground down particularly hard. Our tongues began fighting for dominance over the kiss but it was a short-lived battle. Jimmy, predictably, won but he took me by surprise when he pulled away. He removed his hands and pulled up my shirt so that the pink buds on my chest were exposed. I gasped with pleasure when his tantalising tongue flicked against one of the hardened nipples, exciting me even more. His teeth grazed it before nibbling gently. I bucked my hips and moved my hands to grip his shoulders. Fuck, that felt so good.  
And Jimmy knew that would feel good too. He knew what I liked and didn’t like. What made me want to rip his clothes off and ride him like a bucking bronco until we both came, hard and explosively. He also knew that I knew the same things about him and that was what made us so good together. We knew what made each other tick, and not just in the bedroom. We weren’t just lovers. We were best friends too.  
“Johnny you have no idea how hot you look right now. I want to suck you off so badly,” he spoke against my flesh. I looked down at him and cupped his cheek.  
“Do it. Suck me off. Fuck me. Make me come so hard that I see stars,” I ordered. He put my shirt back down and unzipped my pants, pulling them and my boxers down at the same time. He took hold of my hard cock at the base. But, instead of taking my shaft into his mouth, he ducked his head and sucked one of my balls into his mouth. I jerked my hips suddenly when he unexpectedly hummed against my sac. Holy fuck, he’d never done that to me before.  
“You’re already so full down here Johnny. You don’t know how hard that makes me,” he spoke, removing his mouth momentarily before resuming his torture. I stood up and his mouth fell away.  
I glanced out of the window and found that we were nearly at the top. I took note of where we were then leaned with my back against the window. Jimmy crawled towards me and this time took the other ball into his mouth. The flat of his tongue caressed it expertly as I watched him. He massaged the other one in time with his suction and I barely noticed when the Ferris wheel stopped at the top. All I could focus on was how good Jimmy was making me feel as he sucked and massaged my testicles. My shaft twitched and I rolled my hips towards him. When he didn’t move to my neglected shaft I yanked his hair to remove his mouth. I then took hold of my dick and placed the tip on his lips.  
“Suck me off. Hard and fast. Now,” I ordered impatiently. He eagerly took all of my length into his mouth and once the head bumped against the back of his throat he swallowed. He growled; a sexy sound that drove me crazy. I buried my hands in his hair and thrusted in and out of his mouth as he sucked deeply. I watched him draw his cheeks in and threw my head back when his tongue writhed against the underside. His finger prodded my ring and I parted my legs to give him access. He slid his digit in and out of me in time with the movement of my hips. He wasted no time in adding a second finger and massaged my balls with his free hand.  
“Ah, ah, oh fuck, ah fuck, yes,” I mewled in a high-pitched voice. I didn’t give a fuck that I sounded like a goddamn whore. It just felt so fucking good. I could feel my orgasm building up inside me and finally came when he rubbed his fingers against my prostate. My back arched and I cried out, vocalising my pleasure.  
Jimmy removed his lips and his fingers but when I went to pull up my boxers and pants he batted my hands away.  
“I’m not done with you yet baby,” he chuckled and I watched him pull down his jeans to reveal his rock hard dick. He sat down on the seat and winked.  
“Am I going to ride your cock Jimmy?” I asked in what I hoped was a seductive tone. I moved towards him and straddled his hips, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck.  
“I was hoping you would, yes,” he replied. I was already hard again and ready for him.  
Jimmy placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up before impaling me on this dick. As I sank down onto him, I groaned. The way he filled me so perfectly made me shiver in ecstasy. His hands brushed against my thighs, a low noise emitting from the back of his throat. Oh fuck, that was sexy. I used my feet to push myself up before slamming myself back down onto him. We both moaned as I rode him, grinding slow and hard against him when he was buried deep inside me. One of his hands moved from my thigh to wrap around my erection. His hand glided up and down my length, thumb rubbing against the head when it reached the tip. It dipped into the slit and my back arched once more. I increased my pace and tried not to fall off him as I leaned back as far as I could. The way he rubbed me when he was in as far as he could get made me groan loudly. I wasn’t going to last much longer. I knew I wasn’t.  
“Tighten your muscles Johnny. Let me feel you,” Jimmy sobbed. I looked down at him and saw that he had a tear in his eye. I stilled and cupped his face so I could look into his eyes.  
“What’s wrong? Did I do something bad?” I questioned. He shook his head and smiled.  
“It’s nothing. C-carry on,” he stammered. I didn’t carry on though. I kissed his lips tenderly before speaking up again.  
“Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“We’re going too hard,” he whispered. I frowned. I thought we were going at the perfect pace. But if he wanted to slow down I wasn’t going to object. Maybe he just wanted to be tender for a while. I was fine with that.  
“Should I slow down?” I asked. He nodded happily and stroked my hair momentarily.  
“Yeah,” was all he said as he nodded.  
I focussed on rocking my hips slowly and gently. I buried my face in Jimmy’s neck and breathed in his scent as I clung to him. I nuzzled his neck and gently brushed my lips against the smooth, slick skin. He sighed contently and placed his arms around me to hold me close. We just rocked against each other, feeling each other move both physically and emotionally. Was this what Jimmy had wanted to feel? This perfect closeness between the both of us that nobody could interrupt? It was romantic of him to want this rather than a hard, fast fuck. The tender, thoughtful side of him was one of the things I loved most about him. I seriously couldn’t believe how amazing he was. How did someone as average as me end up with someone as perfect as him? It was hard to believe that he hadn’t thrown me to the curb already. I couldn’t remember Jimmy ever being with someone for over a year. Then again, I hadn’t been with anybody for this long either.  
The pod jolted before slowly beginning to move again. That was when Jimmy decided to start pumping my cock once more and we sped up our movements a little. I rode him the exact way that I knew would get us both to climax quickly and I tightened my internal muscles as I slid up and down his manhood to ensure that he came before we arrived at the bottom. The fingers on is spare hand dug into the base of my back and I gasped as I increased the pace again. He hit my prostate and I unleashed a loud, low moan.  
“Yeah Johnny, go hard. You’re so sexy when you do it like that,” Jimmy encouraged me. I quickened a final time and whimpered every time he hit the sweet spot inside me that made pleasure ripple through my body. I could feel my release building up inside me. It built and built and built until finally I couldn’t take anymore. I took all of his length inside me and finally came.  
“Ohhh Jim. Oh my god, Jimmy,” I cried. I looked down to see my cum spurting over his hand and stomach and shivered when he climaxed inside me. He pulled me right up against him, trapping my softening dick between us both. He kissed me passionately as we came down from our highs. The taste of his lips was addictive and I wanted to kiss him until I passed out from lack of oxygen but I knew we had to make ourselves decent again.  
I climbed off Jimmy’s lap with a quiet squelch and his cum started to dribble down my leg from my ass. It wasn’t the sexiest of feelings but I didn’t have time to complain. I hastily pulled up my boxers and pants and Jimmy did the same with his jeans. No more than three minutes later, we arrived at the bottom again and we were let out of the pod.  
“Thank fuck the wheel didn’t break,” Jimmy sighed, relief clear in his voice. I whirled round to face him once we’d walked away from the ride and crossed my arms angrily.  
“What the fuck Jimmy? That’s what that was about?” I fumed. He looked slightly regretful but when he went to open his mouth to explain himself I stormed off and headed back to the hotel. 

***

“Jay? Honey, are you here?” Jimmy’s voice crooned from the hotel room as the door closed. I huffed and flushed the toilet before re-entering the main room. He had guilt written all over his face, shifting on his feet awkwardly.  
“No, I’m not here, I’m on the fucking moon. Yes I’m here,” I replied sarcastically. He flinched and I merely rolled my eyes as I jumped onto the bed. I turned the TV on and removed my shirt, throwing it to the ground beside the bed. There was no harm in torturing him with something he wasn’t going to get to touch tonight.  
“There’s no need to get sarcastic you know,” he grumbled. Flipping him off, I snorted. I changed the channel and pretended to watch the sitcom that was on. He climbed onto the bed beside me but when he tried to cuddle up to me I pushed him away.  
“You hurt my feelings James,” I told him, “and, quite frankly, I don’t like cuddling with people when they hurt my feelings.” He wrapped an arm around my torso and placed his head on my shoulder anyway. I was too tired to push him away this time but I didn’t return the gesture.  
“How did I hurt your feelings?” he asked. I scowled at him to which he raised a questioning eyebrow.  
“I thought you wanted to be tender. I thought you wanted me to go slow because you wanted to just be close to me for a while. But then as soon as we got off the Ferris wheel you said it was just because you thought I was going to break the fucking thing. It’s not exactly the best thing to say after having sex in public you know,” I huffed. He sighed and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.  
“I didn’t mean it like that sweetie. I just… I’m not the best with words. I didn’t want you to tease me like you usually do if I were to say that I wanted you to stay close to me and that I wanted to feel you around me for longer,” he explained. I blushed in embarrassment. Well now I felt like a complete dick.  
“I wouldn’t have teased you,” I mumbled, ‘watching’ the TV once more. I held him close to me and allowed him to kiss my neck lovingly.  
“I’m sorry Johnny. I love you. Please don’t be angry at me anymore,” he whispered. I rolled my eyes and tilted his head so that we were looking each other in the eye.  
“I’m not angry at you anymore Jim. I love you too. Even if you do irritate me sometimes,” I smiled. He giggled uncharacteristically and snuggled closer to me. He eventually fell asleep and I just about managed to pull the comforter from beneath us so I could cover ourselves with it. I turned the TV and the lamp off and entwined my body with his.  
He was still perfect, regardless of his imperfections.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very aware that it's been a while since I posted something on this website. I apologise if my writing skills have somewhat depleted since the last time I wrote some jimohnny smut.


End file.
